The Scales and the Forge
by Optimus Magnus
Summary: Post movie. Hiccup and Astrid learn of balance, love and other assorted annoyances.
1. Chapter 1

Berk's training ground saw more activity than ever before: having made a peace with the Dragons some three years prior, the subject of Dragon training had changed from killing to riding. It had taken a few months for Hiccup to bring the other teens up to speed on the basics of first contact and initial introduction to the Dragon but it worked well.

Astrid in particular had show great aptitude on the subject: in fact, she'd managed to incorporate her Deadly Nadder, whom she'd named Spike, into quite a few aspects of her chores. Hunting Elk in the forest was now less of a hassle as she could get Spike to fly her above the beasts and get them with her archery skills.

At the moment however, the Dragons were resting while they watched Astrid and Ruffnut spar: the Dragons themselves rather enjoyed the show, it was like watching hatchlings at play.

There was a clang of steel as Astrid's axe was deflected off Ruffnut's shorter sword and it was to Astrid's credit that she was nimble enough to avoid getting struck by Ruff's shield.

"Wow, feeling a little pent up frustration there Astrid?" Ruff teased, falling back into a guard.

Astrid hefted her war-axe up again, both hands tightening around the leather strapping on the handle. Astrid narrowed her eyes and leapt forward to bring a devastating blow down on Ruffnut's shield that if nothing else would deaden her arm.

'Got ya' Ruffnut thought and struck.

With a quick sidestep, Ruffnut moved to Astrid's left and swung the flat of her sword blade low. The strike caught Astrid behind her knee, causing her to fall on her back and hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Well played Ruffnut" Astrid said to her grinning friend; ignoring the sniggering of the other girl's Zippleback.

"Anytime" she held her hand out to help Astrid up.

"It's getting kind of late; you wanna go for a drink in the Hall?" Astrid asked, picking up her axe.

"Suits me. HEY TUFF" Ruffnut yelled to he brother who was dozing beside their dragon.

"What?" he asked groggily.

"Astrid and I are going to the Hall for a drink, you make sure you feed Stinky and Sparky when you take him home" she called as the two left.

"C'mon Spike, I'll drop you off home on the way" Astrid called her Nadder to her.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Hiccup was all the way across the island in Fishleg's home, speaking with the Ingerman senior. Dolph Ingerman was the chief architect of Berk, a tall and mighty man who spent his days shaping timber for houses or to assist the boat builders.

"Well, what you have here should be simple enough. It would take several weeks but it's not the hardest project I've ever worked on" Dolph looked down at the rudimentary but clear schematic on the table.

"Excellent. How much will the cost be to build it?" Hiccup asked with a broad smile on his face.

"Well based on the materials required, and this is before I've spoken with the Stonemason, I'd wager about 200 weights of Silver" Dolph watched Hiccup's face closely.

"I'm reasonably sure my personal stores can pay for that" Hiccup smiled at Dolph, offering a hand.

"Hiccup, may I ask you a personal question?" Dolph asked as he shook the young man's hand.

'He's developed quite a grip' he observed.

"Sure, I guess" Hiccup shrugged.

"Is this a marital home?" Hiccup didn't answer but the boy's face turning the colour of a ripe apple was all the answer Dolph needed.

"I thought so, well, best of luck young man" Dolph picked up Hiccup's schematic and chuckled to himself.

Hiccup smiled, still red faced as he exited the Ingerman home. Satisfied that part 1 of his grand design had been made possible; Hiccup pulled his notebook out and scratched off an item.

'Dad should be back in a few minutes. Better go pick Toothless up from the forge' Hiccup thought as he made his way back to Gobber's forge.

Indeed Toothless was in the forge, and by the look on his face he was very content. The Night Fury liked being warm and Gobber allowed Toothless to stay on the condition that he used his fire to help him occasionally.

"Hey buddy, Gobber been working you again?" Hiccup asked the Dragon, acting like an overgrown puppy, jumped out of the forge and onto his friend.

Toothless made a sound Hiccup had taken to be laughter as the Dragon sat on him. Hiccup rolled his eyes and reached up and gently petted his friend's head before giving his flank a swat. Toothless easily moved off Hiccup, allowing the boy to get up and dust himself off.

"Ah Hiccup, you're dad was here looking for you, I told him I'd send you home if I saw you" Gobber stuck his head through the window.

"Thanks Gobber, I'll be in later to finish those swords" Hiccup called as he mounted Toothless to fly home.

"No problem. Come on Phil, Snappy, lets go" Gobber spoke to his pet sheep and the Gronkle that had adopted him.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Stoick the Vast sat on his favourite chair in his home enjoying the fire in his hearth. He raised a goblet of warm mulled wine to his lips and took a drink before shifting the cup so a Terrible Terror he'd named Biffer could drink from it, using Stoick's shoulder as a perch.

"You're a strange wee beast" he muttered as Biffer burped.

The door to his house opened and Hiccup and Toothless came in, Stoick felt pangs of guild when he heard Hiccup's uneven gait due to his prosthetic leg. Hiccup smiled at his father as he sat down.

"Hiccup" Stoick greeted amiably.

"Hey dad: can we talk?" Hiccup asked, looking awkward as Toothless sniggered and curled up by the fire.

'This is interesting' Stoick nodded and sat up a little.

"Dad this is going to be really, really hard for you to hear so just bear with me" Hiccup reached for a goblet and dipped it into the pot of wine.

"I'll do my best" Stoick answered as he watched his boy drink the entire goblet's worth of wine in one gulp.

"Okay, I want to get married to Astrid" Hiccup started, shooting Toothless a glare as the Dragon rolled his eyes.

"Okay, so far so good, I don't see a problem here Hiccup" Stoick took another sip of his wine, edging the pot away from Hiccup.

"On the other hand, I don't want to be Chief" Hiccup said.

This caught Stoick's attention quite handily. Although the giant man didn't explode like Hiccup had expected Stoick did put his cup down and lean forward, eyes narrowed.

"May I ask why?" his voice firm.

"Because, I'm not a great warrior, we both know that" Hiccup's reasoning was not unexpected.

"Well that giant dead beast back on Dragon Island would speak otherwise don't you think?" Stoick referred to his son's victory against a Dragon referred to now as the Green Death.

"I did that because I had to; there was no other way to beat it. And half of that victory belongs to Toothless" Hiccup indicated his sleeping companion; Toothless wagging one of his head fins in response to his name.

"Hiccup, if you give up being Chieftain you may not be able to marry Astrid; I've a pile of letters as high as Toothless there from other tribes asking about her. What do you intend to use as an incentive if not being Chieftain?" Stoick asked.

Hiccup let a smile slowly grow on his face; Stoick knew that look. Whatever his boy lacked in physical prowess, which after three solid years of Dragon riding, training and blacksmithing had brought well up to Viking standard, he still made up for in sheer cunning.

"If I marry Astrid, she becomes part of our family, and _she_ can _be_ the Chieftain" Hiccup explained.

Stoick's busy eyebrows shot up past his helmet. A woman as Chieftain was not unheard of among their tribe as being able to do your job was a might more important on their island due to the Dragon attacks compared to their cousins across the sea. However, as Stoick thought about it, the more sense it made.

'Astrid's fully appraised of the Dragons and helped shape their role here as much as Hiccup, and she's as fierce as any man I've ever met twice her age' Stoick had to admit, Hiccup's plan was clever.

"You've been planning this for a while haven't you?" Stoick asked of his son.

"For the past six months or so" Hiccup admitted.

Stoick burst out into a peal of boisterous laughter and slapped his knee: leave it to his boy to once again, turn the village of Berk on its head, and probably improve it greatly when all was said and done.

"Alright, tomorrow, we'll go and see Astrid's parents. You'll both need titles though, any ideas?" Stoick asked.

"For Astrid, not really, she's probably thought of one for herself though. For me, even less actually" Hiccup admitted.

"Well, I have one" Stoick stood and picked up a warhammer sitting by his chair.

With a deft motion he gently lobbed the warhammer at Hiccup who caught it with a steady hand and held it in mid-air looking confused at his father.

"Four years ago you'd a dropped that or caught it and fell over. Your body's become as strong as your spirit my son. People in the streets stop and show off things you've made for them. You're a builder Hiccup. In light of that" he paused and motioned for Hiccup to stand.

"I do bestow upon you the title of Hiccup of the Forge, shaper of steel and men" Stoick took Hiccup's arm in a warriors shake.

"Thanks dad" Hiccup smiled back at his father.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Astrid was sitting down in the Mead Hall with Ruffnut, a sizable set of empty tankards already amassed in front of them. A server had also brought them a fresh roast chicken and a side of mutton.

"So, you and Hiccup, how's that going?" Ruffnut asked, enjoying the look of embarrassment on her friend's face.

"What kind of question is that?" Astrid asked, going red.

"One that makes you uncomfortable and makes me laugh" Ruffnut sniggered, taking a swig from her tankard.

"You are incorrigible, and besides, why do you want to talk about Hiccup?" Astrid asked, narrowed her eyes.

"You have been very, vigorous in your training. Lots of pent up emotion and extra energy, frustration" Ruffnut was not known for her subtlety any more than Astrid was.

"What are you insinuating?" Astrid asked in a strained whisper.

"I'm saying that Hiccup is a rather honourable young man, more than you're comfortable with anyway" Ruffnut's tone became serious.

"Very funny" Astrid took a very vicious bite of the mutton.

Ruffnut was starting to wonder if perhaps Hiccup had a grand plan or was just too scared of what might happen to Astrid's reputation if he wanted to be as intimate with Astrid as she wanted. Either way, something had to give before Astrid really got cranky.

"You think maybe he's worried?" Astrid said quietly.

"About what? His father, your father, the law or himself?" Ruffnut outlined the many obstacles between Astrid and her current goal.

"When did you become an expert in the matters of men?" Astrid huffed.

"I'm not, I do think I know a bit about my best friend and the way her suitor thinks, and I think he is so terrified of losing you because of his leg, that he's going to keep you at arms length" Ruffnut said, finishing her drink.

"His injury doesn't bother me, never has. I don't see a deformity or an injury. I see a sign of courage and sacrifice"

"You ever tell him that?" Ruffnut asked sharply.

"He knows" Astrid insisted.

"Come with me" Ruffnut stood up, crossing her arms over her chest.

Astrid didn't even respond before Ruffnut turned and began walking which caused her friend to jump to her feet quickly, bumping into people as she left the hall.

Ruffnut jogged lightly down the stairs and towards Berk's small trading area. Most of the shops were shut or at least closed from business. Dark windows and barred doors, except one.

'The forge' Astrid thought as Ruffnut slowed to a stop.

"Look in there" Ruffnut pointed into the open window.

Hiccup was in the forge, Toothless by his side as was the Dragon's habit. They appeared to be working on something. Most of the big items had been finished as of late and Hiccup appeared to be working on something small, delicate. However that was not what drew Astrid's attentions.

'Oh my' she felt a blush rise on her cheeks.

Hiccup wasn't wearing his apron or his tunic for that matter. Astrid had seen his arms, no longer wet strips of paper but now hard sinew and muscle. Smaller muscles than hers but better defined. There were small scars and old burns visible on his chest and arms from fighting and forging.

"Exactly why are we doing this?" Astrid asked.

"You need to go in there and make your claim, seriously mark your territory" Ruffnut paused and pointed to a shop counter.

Astrid's eyes narrowed: she could see a few of the younger girls in the village hiding behind the counter, watching Hiccup…._her Hiccup_.

"Everyone on the island knows how strongly you feel, except the most important person" Ruffnut gave Hiccup an appraising look.

"I'm not good at this sort of thing Ruff, it's never been my thing" Astrid admitted.

"Look, Astrid, Hiccup loves you, and frankly it wouldn't kill you to tell him. It's either that or risk losing him to one of those baying fangirls down there" Ruffnut repeated something she'd heard her mother say.

Astrid stood ramrod straight and got _that_ look in her eyes. Ruffnut had seen it a thousand times; it was the same look in her eyes when ever she laid the beat down on anyone who put her down, anyone who'd said a bad word about Hiccup or her Dragon. Only now her target _was_ Hiccup and her intentions were…amorous.

'I wonder what I've just set in motion' Ruffnut smiled as Astrid approached the forge.

Toothless was carefully firing the metal on the forge, bringing it to the right temperature to be shaped. So far as Toothless could tell, Hiccup was making a sword or other bladed weapon. Watching Hiccup work was rather fascinating for the Dragon as it allowed him to watch his friend in his element. While outside he had many peers, and even in the sky there were new riders showing great skill: here, Hiccup was at his zenith.

"Okay bud, need another blast here" Hiccup said.

Toothless reared back and with great effort, he produced a lump of his fire. Normally he was launching it very quickly forward to make things explode. However Toothless, as long as he was very careful, was able to produce a solid mass off his fiery projectiles and gently lay it down: made for quick, easy cooking fires when he and Hiccup went camping or hunting.

'Here we go' Hiccup picked up the blade he was working on and placed the tip of it over the fiery ball Toothless had provided.

When he was satisfied that it was hot enough, Hiccup moved the sword to the anvil and began hammering. The loud clanging rang in his ears as he shaped the tip of the blade to a fine point. It was the last part of the blade he had to work on and now it was finished. Dropping the hammer, he hefted the blade to the slack tub and dipped it in the water.

'Never do get sick of that sound' Hiccup though as he brought the blade out and placed it on the rack.

"So this is what you do when you're alone at night" a sultry voice made Hiccup turn around.

Astrid was leaning in the door way, a relaxed smile on her face. The light of the forge was playing over her face, making her eyes look incredibly luminous and her skin, tanned from lots of outside training glowed like hot iron, bar the slight pink on her cheeks.

"Astrid, wha, what are you doing here?" Hiccup gulped, looking at Toothless.

Toothless himself was no fool. He knew that the village girls had been spying on Hiccup tonight and they'd been there before: he'd smelt them on the light breezes that blew in from the ocean but diligently ignored them. Furthermore, while no expert on human mating rituals and customs, Toothless knew _Astrid_.

"I can't drop in on my suitor while he works at night in this very, very warm forge?" she asked, walking forward with an exaggerated hip sway.

That was all the hints Toothless needed. Without warning he got up and walked out of the forge, closing the windows with his snout and the door with his tail. Desire was pouring off Astrid in waves and the bonds of friendship stretched only so far. Besides, he was hungry.

…perhaps Stoick had some fish.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Hiccup was feeling more than a little small right now and very conflicted. As though in cahoots with his beloved, Toothless had left the forge and closed the doors to allow them privacy. There was no one down here so far as he knew, there were furs in the back office and…

'Oh by the Gods she is beautiful' Hiccup thought as Astrid stood nose to nose with him.

Astrid had grown taller than he was but by virtue of his father's strong blood, he was broader than she was. Hiccup gulped again as Astrid reached out to gently stroke his exposed chest. Hiccup tried to backtrack to when he'd taken his tunic off and why he thought it was a good idea.

"You've grown into a good man, Hiccup Haddock, a man of principal and strength of character. A forger of sharp blades and mighty axes" Astrid started pushing him towards a wall.

"And you've become a great warrior, and a beautiful woman" Hiccup thought fast to repay the compliment.

Astrid snorted in response.

"I know, you tell me quite constantly. I want to ask you something Hiccup" Astrid was so close now that her lips nearly touched his.

"Okay" Hiccup stared straight ahead into her eyes.

"Are you afraid of me?" Astrid asked, cocking her head to one side.

"I don't understand" Hiccup looked very confused.

"Every time I try to get close to you, you recoil a little and it's starting to bug me" she hissed, planting a kiss on his neck.

"Well, I, uh, uh" Hiccup was losing his composure rapidly and Astrid's hands splayed on his chest wasn't helping.

"If you're worried about the leg, don't be, because while you might see a missing limb, I see a man who was brave enough to lose a part of him to make us whole again" Astrid wasn't sure if what she was saying made sense, but hoped it did.

"Would this be a good time to say 'I love you'?" Hiccup asked, calming a little.

"It would be a great time to say it" Astrid smiled, gently rubbing her cheek against his.

"In that case, Astrid Hofferson, would you be my wife?" Hiccup spoke directly into Astrid's ear.

Ruffnut was still waiting up the hill a bit from the forge, her interest spiking when she saw Toothless leave the forge without Hiccup and then close the doors. He even looked over to where the other girls where hiding, now standing. Ruffnut sniggered when Toothless gave them a triumphant snort as if to say 'Show's over'. The Dragon then made its way up to where Ruffnut was.

"So, what are they doing?" she asked the Night Fury, rather pointlessly.

Toothless just winked at her and went on his way back to the Haddock house. Ruffnut watched him go; thinking that whatever was going on was very private as it usually took the powers of Odin himself to pry the Dragon from his friend.

"YES!" a loud scream, Astrid's to be precise, belted from the forge.

"Wow, did not know you had it in you Hiccup" Ruffnut nodded approvingly before going on the hunter herself.

'Now, where is Fishlegs?' she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Stoick looked for his finest furs and clothes to wear. Today was important to Hiccup and both of them wanted it to go well. In fact Stoick tried to remember how he'd felt when he and his father had travelled to the mainland in search of silks and iron, and he ended up with a wife. Valhallarama was a wonderful woman, a fierce warrior with a wicked tongue and a sharp eye. More often than not Stoick had found himself utterly baffled by her words...but he loved her deeply and keenly. When she died in childbirth it has been the worst day of his life, unfairly tainting what should have been the joyous occasion of the birth of a son.

'I miss you, my wife and dearest friend' he thought sombrely as he picked up the sword she'd had made for him for their wedding.

Affixing it to his belt, he left his room and went to find Hiccup. After a quick knock on the door, Stoick let himself in and found that his son was not there. His best clothes were sitting on his bed neatly and his bath was still full and the wood unburnt: so the tub had not been used.

"If he's not here, then there is only one other place he'd be" Stoick muttered to himself, a little torn between pride and irritation.

In the back area of their house, Hiccup was standing stripped to his waist in a fighter's stance. Toothless was sitting on his hind legs, holding up his forepaws as targets and Hiccup was throwing punches into them, Toothless occasionally swinging his paws at Hiccup, forcing him to dodge.

"HICCUP!" Stoick called.

"Dad…is it that time already?" he asked nervously.

"Yes son...how long have you two been doing that?" Stoick took note of his son's sweaty brow and ragged breathing.

Toothless snorted and pointed to an area of sky. It had taken a while, but Toothless was able to use simple gestures and drawings to communicate with other Vikings, and he was indicating where the sun had been in the sky when Hiccup had come to wake him up to do this exercise.

"Two hours, my boy, anyone would think you were nervous" Stoick chuckled.

"Nervous, why would I be nervous? I'm only asking my beloved's father for permission to marry her. No pressure" Hiccup muttered, passing Toothless a very large Codfish to thank him for his help.

"Get a bath lad, Gobber isn't here yet and we've still an hour or so before Embla and Annar are expecting us. Breathe deeply son, I've got the transfer of rank with me, so they know we're not joking" Stoick smiled as Hiccup gave Toothless a hug and told his friend he could relax for a few hours now.

As Hiccup ran upstairs, a couple of Terrible Terrors at his heels that he'd trained to heat up his bathtub in exchange for fish, Stoick went downstairs and looked out at Toothless. The dragon and he had come to an amicable relationship: they didn't really like each other due to their shared history, but there was respect due to Hiccup's love for them both. Respect and indifference Stoick could live with.

'T'was a cruel trick of the Gods that you weren't born Hiccup's twin' Stoick blinked as Toothless trained his eyes on him.

Stoick did however get the feeling that Toothless had never truly forgiven any of villagers aside from Astrid for how they'd visibly treated Hiccup in front of him. Even bringing the boy home had been fraught with issues due to the (reasonably justified) protectiveness Toothless felt for Hiccup. Even after the all the clear signals the Night Fury had given, some idiot had burst into Stoick's home looking for an argument.

'As I recall, he left with a broken leg, several fractured ribs and a shattered ego' Toothless had not taken kindly to the invasion of Hiccup's space while he was recovering from his injuries.

Stoick picked up a large Salmon and walked over to Toothless. The black Dragon regarded him curiously: Stoick did not often approach him other than to talk with Hiccup. Stoick lay the fish down for him and gently reached out to pat Toothless's nose.

"Thank you" Stoick said and left the very confused Night Fury to his Salmon.

Hiccup had bathed quickly but thoroughly. The two Terrors had heated up the water quite quickly and in return Hiccup had fed them both fresh trouts from a river around the island. After drying himself and making sure his clothes were in order, he put on his finest linen shirt and fur vest. Next was his prosthetic leg. Hiccup had created a couple of different ones for different things: a heavily padded one for when he was walking around or standing for long periods such as at the smithy; a much lighter one for flying and a very basic oak peg with hinged boot on the bottom for formal occasions such as this. First he screwed in the peg, and then he pulled on a pair of fine leather dungarees and then affixed the foot and pulled on a matching boot and gave himself a fast inspection in a mirror.

'Excellent, I am as ready as I will ever be' he thought, picking up his last item of clothing.

These had been bequeathed to him by his grandfather on his father's side, the previous chief of the tribe. They were bracers taken from the General of a Roman cavalry regiment his grandfather had defeated in individual combat. Hiccup secured them to his wrists and went to his locked chest at the foot of his bed.

"Okay that's my appearance taken care of. Now for my offerings" he muttered.

Hiccup quickly measured out 20 small weights of Silver ingots, a deed of ownership for the house Dolph Ingerman had agreed to make him and schematics for a new suit of armour and axe for Astrid. Satisfied, Hiccup placed the ingots in a smaller chest and the documents rolled up into a bag. A loud voice from downstairs that he knew to be Gobber made him hasten his way downstairs.

"Morning Gobber" Hiccup greeted his old friend.

"Hiccup my boy, how you feeling?" Gobber was already in the house talking with Stoick.

Toothless recognised the sound of the jolly Blacksmith and bounded through the house to see him. Gobber was the only other Viking that Toothless visibly liked and tolerated on sight. Gobber seemed to hold no real prejudice against Dragons: he'd simply taught the young Vikings how to fight them which it seemed Toothless equated with a parent teaching its hatchlings how to hunt. This had proved crucial since Gobber had taken a minute to explain to Toothless what would happen if Hiccup's leg didn't get amputated soon.

"Hello Toothless. I hope Hiccup fed you 'cos Snappy ate most of my left over fish this morning" Gobber gently scratched behind the Night Fury's ear.

"He's good to go Gobber, I appreciate you letting him hang at the smithy while we do this, I hate leaving him on his own" Hiccup knew Toothless go bored easily without his friends.

"Any time Hiccup, always glad to have a pair of hands at the forge capable of stoking the fire" Gobber shook Hiccup's hand as Stoick looked at his son.

"You look good son, you look like a man with a mission" Stoick wanted to be encouraging.

"Well I've got a mission, so, shall we?" Hiccup asked, rearing himself up to his full height.

"Yes, we shall" Stoick nodded and walked out the door after his son, closing and locking it.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Astrid had, at her father's request, made herself scarce for the morning. Astrid knew the reason why and while it wasn't required that she be absent from the negotiations, she'd preferred not to be there. She knew that Hiccup was going through motions to make sure no fat rich brat from another tribe came in and made an offer so large refusal would lead to war. Still, being talked about like she were a prize sheep irked her greatly.

"Ruffnut" Astrid called, ignoring her Dragon trying to preen her hair.

Ruffnut was at home as far as Astrid knew and on her own. Tuffnut was down at the docks fishing with Snotlout and her mother was at the tanners. That was why she found it a little odd that Ruffnut's front door was locked. Shrugging, Astrid just pounded on the door to get her friend's attention.

"Who's there?" Ruffnut called.

Astrid's eyebrows raised: Ruffnut sounded surprised and she heard shuffling noises from the upstairs area. Further to that, she saw the twin's bedroom window was shut and its curtains drawn; which was very, very odd. Tuffnut liked it open so he could break wind with reasonable impunity and they both used it as a quick escape during an argument.

"It's Astrid, remember" Astrid saw movement out of the corner of her eyes and turned.

The Zippleback the twins rode was shuffling around the house, making concerned crooning noises. Occasionally it would bunt the window of the twin's room in an effort to get in with one head, and then the front door with the other.

"What on earth is going on here?" Astrid muttered.

Suddenly the Zippleback sprang into action and ran around the back of the house; soon after that a muffled scream made Astrid bolt in the same direction, battle axe at the ready. However her war cry died in her throat as she took in the scene before her: the Zippleback was holding Fishlegs by the back of his hastily thrown on furs in one mouth and looking at him critically with the other. Ruffnut was trying to convince the dragon to put him down…wearing only her trousers and her light undershirt.

'Oh for the love of Odin' Astrid dropped her axe and rubbed her temple.

"Uh, hi Astrid, how are you?" Fishlegs, even while shaking in terror, never failed to be polite.

"Not half as good as two obviously" Astrid sniggered as Fishlegs went red.

"Oh come on, man up would you" Ruffnut complained, the faintest hint of red on her cheeks.

"Pardon me if I don't want our private business made public because your dragon is smarter than your brother and mother" Fishlegs retorted, folding his arms.

Ruffnut ignored his jibe and redoubled her efforts to make the dragon put her lover down. Astrid confidently walked up to the Zippleback, its second head now warbling at Ruffnut in what Astrid assumed was a lecture. Slyly Astrid began scratching the Zippleback's neck and slowly made her way to the small pressure point on its neck that made them fall asleep.

"Ahhh" Fishlegs yelped as the dragon collapsed dropping him down.

"Thank you Astrid" Fishlegs said flatly from his place on the ground.

"Happy to help. Ruff, get dressed, we're going hunting. Fish, if I were you I'd go and wash: after all, keen sense of smell" Astrid was struggling to keep her laughter in check.

Spike, on the other hand, was making a noise that Astrid had always taken to be a snigger as Fishlegs dusted himself off. To his credit, he managed to walk over and plant a sweet kiss on Ruffnut's cheek and make mention of seeing her later. As soon as he was out of sight, Astrid doubled over laughing.

"Oh come on it isn't that funny" Ruffnut's cheeks were pinker from both the kiss and her embarrassment.

"Oh I think it is" Astrid picked her axe up and secured it to her back again.

"Treasonous lizard, and you're no better" Ruffnut grumbled as she went inside to get dressed into her hunting clothes.

"We can say many things about these dragons, but I can't say they don't care for us" Astrid reached back and stroked Spike's nose as he began preening her hair again.

Ruffnut looked at her dragon and a fond look took over her face. Stinky and Sparky (they'd named a head each) had been a cross between a loyal pet, friend and extra sibling to them: treating them as if there were all part of the same brood. Although it was funny that Tuffnut and her mother hadn't busted them yet and the dragon had.

"I'm so glad dragons can't talk right now, that's like the third time he's tried to catch Fishlegs" Ruffnut muttered, stringing her hunting bow and picking up a quiver.

"Wait…third time?" Astrid went bright pink and looked at her friend.

"What can I say, he's smart much like your man, just as easy to fluster and of course, proportionate" as she spoke the last word, Ruffnut's smile became practically predatory.

"Wow…I think I could have gone my whole life and been happy not knowing that" Astrid shook her head to stop her imagination working her into a stew.

"Well you can play the maiden all you like, all I know is that on your wedding night, no one in this whole village will get any sleep and Hiccup is gonna have rope burn and leather chaffing" Ruffnut smirked.

Spike watched in confusion as his human turned a shade of crimson worthy of a Monstrous Nightmare and began yelling incoherently at their friend; recognising a few words like 'Hiccup' and 'love'. Dutifully, Spike followed Astrid and Ruffnut, leaving the Zippleback to sleep off Astrid's trick.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Ruffnut really enjoyed hunting with Astrid and Spike; they could usually bring home a half dozen elks per trip and selling the hides made them a tidy party fund for their annual trip to the mainland. The other upside was that if their arrows didn't get them, Spike would simple throw one of his own spines, and much like his rider, Spike was a crack shot.

*THUNK*

The downside was that Spike's party trick was nailing the elks to trees: _unlike_ his rider, Spike was a complete show off.

"Spike" Astrid groaned as she used her axe to cut the large barb.

"It was kind of funny the first time, but after a while it does get a bit dull" Ruffnut explained: Spike responded by tapping her helmet down over her eyes with his beak.

"So, where is your other half?" Ruffnut asked as she pulled her helmet off, shooting Spike a greasy look.

"With my parents" Astrid answered shortly.

"You mean he's actually…." Ruffnut's eyes widened.

"Yeah, going through the official motions" Astrid muttered, hefting the elk off the remaining barb and onto the ground.

"So why aren't you there?" Ruffnut asked, leaning against a tree.

"As much as I love Hiccup and appreciate he's doing this to appear like he's not deconstructing our entire society, I still don't want to stay there and listen to them bargain me off like a prize hog" Astrid punctuated her words with violently tying the elk's legs together.

"Of all the things Hiccup thinks of when he talks about you, I doubt a pig is one of them" Ruffnut said, helping Astrid heft the elk across Spike's back.

"Oh yeah, what do you think he imagines?" Astrid asked sarcastically.

"A valkyrie warrior maiden with cleavage he could slide down" Ruffnut replied; Astrid blushed and looked self consciously downwards.

"Let's talk about something else. I'm gonna go see my grandmother today, you wanna come?" Astrid asked, trying to steer the conversation away from femininity.

"Another round of drinks with 'Zweihänder Hofferson, I am so in" Ruffnut loved visiting Astrid's grandmother.

"Okay, well, six large elk should net us enough to grab a barrel of mead and not make a serious dent in our travel fund. Plenty of venison and leather to go around" Astrid said, before seeing some rabbits a few feet away.

Silently she motioned for Ruffnut to draw an arrow with her and for Spike to be quiet. The two girls selected a target each and with trained movements, released the arrows. They flew true and straight, skewering two of the larger rabbits. Astrid threw her friend thumbs up and jogged over to pick up the rabbits.

"What are they for, neither of us like rabbit?" Ruffnut asked as Astrid removed the arrows.

"A snack. Here you go Spike" Astrid lobbed the two dead rabbits at Spike.

The Deadly Nadder caught them both in his powerful jaws and nearly swallowed them whole. Ruffnut rolled her eyes as Spike puffed his chest out and again preened Astrid's hair with his beak. Packing up their gear, the two young women and Spike made their way back to the village and went over to Erik the Cleaver's butchery to have the animals skinned.

"Ah, my two favourite huntresses; how was your little expedition?" he asked, smiling broadly.

"Pretty good, six good sized elks; with I'm pleased to say, no holes in the larger part of the pelt" she proudly pointed out the arrow and barb wounds in the necks and skulls of the animals.

"Well done, all three of you, a finer hunting party we've not had in a long time. Well, I'll take those animals off your hands for best price and have my son skin and clean them for you. The pelts should be ready for pick up tomorrow" he reached under his counter for a large back of silver coin.

"Suits me, we're both off to visit my grandmother" Astrid said, instructing the man to split the silver evenly.

"Well, 30 pieces each should see you a few good nights on the town" he handed them both two coin purses.

"I agree; a pleasure doing business with you Erik" Astrid, turned and saw Ruffnut leering at Fishlegs over at the timber yard.

"Stop teasing him" Astrid chided; taking in the lustful stare Ruffnut was throwing at her lover.

"Why, it's fun, plus it winds him up something fierce" Ruffnut started playing with a necklace she had on; the pendant resting just on her cleavage.

Astrid shot Fishlegs a sympathetic glance: the other smart Viking boy was helping his father move some timber and Ruffnut seemed determined to distract him. For his part however, Fishlegs seemed to return the teasing, shrugging off his furs before hefting a load of timber onto his shoulders. Astrid had to admit, it hadn't taken long for both of the village bookworms to fill out once they got serious with their respective jobs.

"Okay, let's go before you drown in your own drool" Astrid yanked her friend by the braid and towards the tavern.

"Spoilsport" Ruffnut muttered.

The barrels of beer and mead lightened Astrid's purse by twelve silver coins and required the used of a barrow to carry them to Astrid's grandmother's house. On the way, the two helped themselves to a cup of the spiced mead to get them in the right mindset for dealing with Zweihänder Hofferson.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Astrid's grandmother's real name Svanhild Hofferson, her father's mother. The nickname came from her preference for a large two handed Germanic sword that had been a wedding gift from her husband's family. Annar, Astrid's father had always said she was the spitting image of her grandmother and Astrid had long learnt it was the highest possible compliment.

"ASTRID!" Svanhild saw her granddaughter approaching and with a spryness befitting Vikings a third her age, bounded out and hugged her.

"Grandmother" Astrid grinned and hugged her back.

"So to what does an old woman like me owe the privilege of her two favourite granddaughters visiting her?" she asked, reaching out and grabbing Ruffnut in an equally bone-crushing hug.

Ruffnut really, really liked visiting Svanhild; her own grandmother was an uptight old busy body who always gave Ruffnut a hard time about not being good wife material. For her part, Ruffnut never let it get to her too badly, but it was still nice to be able to get a hug from a grandmother that loved you regardless.

"Actually, there is a reason we're here, apart from wanting to have a drink with you" Astrid said, smiling as Spike went and sniffed the older woman's hair.

"Give off you fussy creature, my hair is fine as is" she playfully swatted the Nadder on his beaked nose.

Spike squawked indignantly at the older Viking woman: he'd only wanted to make sure she was keeping herself clean in old age. Ruffnut giggled as Spike shot Astrid a really pathetic look; acting as if Svanhild had hit him.

"Oh stop being so thin skinned" Astrid grumbled, but petted his crest affectionately.

After placating the offended Nadder, Svanhild led the two younger women into her small home. The main room was neat enough but the walls were bursting with old weapons, shields and the odd portrait. Astrid and Ruffnut quickly found a chair and propped the two barrels up on a stand by the fireplace. Svanhild returned with three solid looking tankards and poured the spiced mead first.

"So Astrid, what is news?" she asked.

"I'm getting married" Astrid said, going a little red.

Svanhild stopped moving, the tankard close to her open mouth. With a broad grin smelt the rich spiced mead in her cup and raised an eyebrow at her granddaughter.

"I was wondering why you got the good stuff, knowing I'll drink any old rotgut. In that case, I propose a toast, to the happy marriage" she raised her tankard high.

The other two women clashed tankards with Svanhild and they attempted to drink the whole tankard at once. Alas, while Astrid was good at many things, drinking like a fish was no one of them: that was more Svanhild and Ruffnut's expertise and she gave up about half way. Svanhild and Ruffnut however, loudly slammed the tankards down with triumphant grins.

"I assume the lucky man is Hiccup, or else you'd be drinking down that mead with equal parts hemlock" Svanhild noted.

"Yes, it is Hiccup. He and his father are with my family right now, discussing how many sheep and silver ingots I'm worth"

"Astrid, you're such a lightweight" Ruffnut teased as Astrid drank the rest of mead at a more sedate pace.

"I'm a fine drinker, you're just a lush" Astrid groused.

"Put up or shut up princess" Ruffnut smirked, refilling the tankards.

"Fine" Astrid took the tankard from her: the battle was on.

Svanhild admitted it was a valiant effort, truly Astrid had tried. However, by the third tankard the blonde Hofferson girl was all over the place and making such a racket that Spike was bunting the door, concerned for his rider. With an inelegant thud, Astrid passed out on some skins by the fireplace.

"Warm" Astrid drawled, curling up.

"Wow, look at her, she's glowing" Ruffnut sniggered, pointing to Astrid's rosy cheeks.

"She is not the only one my dear" Svanhild put her drink down and got up to sit beside Ruffnut.

"What do you mean?" Ruffnut asked, taking another drink.

"So, I assume only Astrid knows you have a lover?" Svanhild smirked as Ruffnut nearly choked on her drink.

"How could you possibly say that?" Ruffnut asked, wiping her mouth on her sleeve.

"My dear it is written all over your face. Your posture is relaxed, calm even. Your jaw isn't as tight as it is usually and there is indeed a glow about you, but would you like to know what my biggest clue was?" Svanhild asked, gently taking Ruffnut's hand in hers.

"Dazzle me, grandma" Ruffnut said.

"It is the first time in many moons, my dear Ruffnut, that I have seen you so unashamedly happy. This young man is either very precious to you or extremely talented" Svanhild finished with a wicked grin.

"Can't it be both?" Ruffnut asked with a chuckle.

"Young one, many older women will say what you're doing is immoral at best and dangerous at worst. All I can say is that I envy the passion you and Astrid seem to hold for the men you love, even if Astrid did fall in love with a smart alec knitting needle" she paused to smile at Ruffnut.

"But as long as you both are able to live with the consequences of what you're doing, then I envy you greater still" Svanhild turned a melancholy eye to a portrait of her late husband Osric on the wall.

"You miss him" Ruffnut said, throwing a look at her sleeping friend on the floor.

"One day both of you will understand how much, but for now, just know that I can still feel him around this house, lingering just at the corners of my vision" Svanhild reached over and filled her cup again.

"What do you say to one more round before we strap that young tenderfoot to her Dragon and walk her home?" she asked Ruffnut.

"I'd love to, grandmother" Ruffnut replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiccup had never been this nervous, by his own estimation at least. In fact, right now he'd sooner take on an angry Monstrous Nightmare in his underwear with a spoon. After all if he failed that, the outcome would only be marginally worse than failing these negotiations.

'Risk and reward I suppose' Hiccup gulped as Stoick knocked on the door of Astrid's home.

The door was answered by Annar Hofferson, Astrid's father. Her mother was sitting at their table with a very carefully measured look on her face. Stoick stepped forward and took Annar's hand in a powerful shake between men. Hiccup was still carrying his chest of tributes so bowed his head respectfully to the older man.

"Annar Hofferson, I Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third do come seeking to make a contract of marriage between our two names with your daughter, Astrid Hofferson" Hiccup spoke the first thing that come to mind, fortunately he'd become good at official wording.

"I recognise you, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. Please, enter my home and be seated" the large warrior replied.

"Thank you sir. I have with me my father, Stoick the Vast, to act as my advocate" Hiccup entered first, his father smoothly coming in behind.

With gentle ease, Hiccup placed his tribute chest on the far end of the table so it would not obscure the faces of either party. Embla Hofferson was still tracking Hiccup like a hawk, appraising him in a way befitting a smith: breaking him down to his basic components.

'I always thought Astrid got her stare from her father, but it would seem I am mistaken' Hiccup thought as he sat down.

"For the record, Annar, though it has not been announced, Hiccup has been appointed with a title, 'Hiccup of the Forge', and the Elders have approved it" Stoick handed over a small document to the other man.

"I see" Annar was trying to keep a straight face; he didn't believe his daughter really wanted to marry this man.

"Annar, let us get down to the heart of the matter. Hiccup wishes to make a marriage contract with Astrid: what do you bring to set the bridal price?" Embla Hofferson spoke for the first time since Hiccup had arrived.

"I offer as the Mundr, 20 small weights of silver" Stoick played their opening card.

Hiccup in the meanwhile opened the chest on the table. While Embla and Annar took in the sight of the silver ingots in the chest, Hiccup withdrew several scrolls from his satchel.

"I also offer proof of the commissioning of a marital home" Hiccup spoke this time, spreading out the schematic out on the table.

Annar had to admit: Hiccup had designed a very attractive home. It was a full sized long-house with separated areas for eating, resting and bathing. He also took note that it was large enough for Astrid's dragon to walk around in, to say nothing of what looked like a small barn for the creatures to reside privately. Embla also saw a small room adjacent to the bedroom, like room for a newborn.

"You have Dolph Ingerman's seal on the document. I had wondered what he was laying foundations for" Embla nodded in approval of the home; the child's room made her smile.

"Yes, we negotiated its construction last month. The home is bought and paid for" Stoick remained impassive, trying to get a read on Annar Hofferson.

"Is there anything else" Annar asked, his eyes trained sharply on Hiccup.

"Indeed there is sir" Hiccup gently rolled up the house plans and now placed several small sets of schematics in front of them.

"Forged by my own two hands, I also offer a full suit of armour to consist of a mail shirt, canvas undershirt, leather Gamberson, leather dungarees, new pauldrons and boots, and a helmet" he pointed to each item in turn as he mentioned them.

"And also, a new axe to go with it" Hiccup laid a final sheet down.

The axe, as far as Annar could see would be a masterpiece. It was of no particular design that he recognised but its construction, weight and balance had all been clearly thought as evidenced by formula and smithing short hand all over the paper.

'He's offering me a King's ransom here' Annar was honestly surprised: he had not expected the young man to go as far as he did.

"This is a most attractive offer, Hiccup, an incredible one even" Annar paused for a moment.

"Embla: could I respectfully ask that you and Hiccup leave the room, I wish to speak with Stoick privately" Annar saw Stoick's eyes narrow to dangerous slits.

"Of course, Hiccup, would you join me in the back yard, I'll fetch us both a drink" Embla stood up, her measured expression never leaving her face.

"As you say" Hiccup quietly stood up and followed Mrs. Hofferson out of the house, stopping to obtain a cup of cold water first.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

It was a tense moment until the door closed...

"Explain yourself Hofferson; and I'll only ask once" Stoick's fury was bubbling under the surface.

"Stoick, your son's ability to support Astrid concerns me" Annar began.

"Don't insult my intelligence Annar, you and I both know a skilled smith like Hiccup will never be out of work" Stoick shot back.

"And he's no great warrior either, no disrespect intended" Annar knew that he was now treading dangerous ground.

"Don't be daft: a good smith is worth ten warriors. Something else is bothering you Hofferson, you were always dreadful at keeping secrets" Stoick leaned forward, a sharp look in his eyes.

"I don't think your boy can run this tribe, Stoick. There, that is my concern. Being wife to the chief isn't worth anything if you can be deposed" Annar got his frustration to the front: thinking Stoick would now call off the negotiations in disgust.

What Annar hadn't expected was Stoick leaning back in his chair with a thoughtful look upon his face, almost as if he agreed. Annar was further surprised when Stoick allowed a wicked grin to cross his face beneath his beard.

"Okay, speaking hypothetically, what would you offer in dowry if you accepted this contract?" Stoick asked.

"Given what's been offered as opposed to what I can provide, I'd offer 60 small weights of silver, obviously the ceremonial sword and a new weapon for your son. I understand he's got a taste for war hammers" Annar answered carefully.

"How many offers for Astrid have you had from the mainland?" Stoick changed track.

"A lot, as you well know. Most of them not worth the ink they've been written with" he retorted, reaching for a glass of water.

"If you can keep your mouth shut for a couple of months, I will tell you right now, how much more this offer is worth" Stoick reached for his own satchel.

"Impress me, Stoick" Annar said.

Stoick unfurled a scroll bearing the crest of the Hairy Hooligans, his seal and Hiccup's seal. With dramatic flourish, he placed it on the table under Annar's nose. The man took a swig of his water, and then nearly spat it out upon the table.

"The morning gift: Astrid will be the Chief" Stoick folded his arms, looking at Annar with a perverse glee.

"By Odin's hammer" the other man was almost speechless.

"Let me paint a picture that frankly, should already be clear to you. Hiccup loves Astrid, and I know it because when I look at them I see the same look in his eyes that my father had in his eyes when he looked at my mother" Stoick removed his helmet and rubbed his eyes.

"I know Stoick, he's a good man. Past behaviour aside, I always knew he'd be a good and decent man, I just never imagined he'd change the fabric of our way of life. And yet here he is, offering well above and beyond any contract I've ever heard of. Did you even go over this with him?" Annar asked.

"I did, and he justified it in a frighteningly rational and yet Viking way: bigger is always better, so he used his only resources and make sure he offered something so monumental that no one could match it: he offered his birthright" Stoick was proud of his son's cunning: he just hoped it paid off.

"I can't offer a dowry equal to this Stoick, it's too big. I know Astrid's a good woman, much like her grandmother" Annar now sounded less like a man discussing a deal, and more like a father discussing a daughter.

"You could offer Hiccup a pair of shoes and he'd think you over committed. He'd offer the treasures of Caesar himself and still think the sum too paltry for her...or so his thinking goes" Stoick felt himself relax now.

"It's _her_ he wants isn't it. Name, title, prestige...none of it matters to him. He'd offer this if we were paupers or Gods" the realisation hit Annar like a thunderbolt.

"Caught up I see" Stoick offered him a skin with a powerful liquor in it.

"Okay Stoick, we accept the contract. If I didn't, I'd catch mayhem from three generations of Hofferson women. I hope your boy knows what he's in for" he paused and took a swig of the liquor.

"What on Earth is this dragon piss?" Annar asked as his face contorted from the drink.

"Something Gobber and I used to cook up as teenagers. We found it had multiple uses; getting drunk, polishing armour and killing grass" Stoick answered and stook another belt.

"What's in it?" Annar seemed disturbed Stoick would drink the foul tasting booze.

"Don't remember off hand" he shrugged.

The two men then burst into an outrageous laughing fit as the absurd insanity of their even being there sank in. Hiccup and Astrid would have stayed together regardless of this outcome: Annar saw the way his daughter looked at the young man, she'd reject any suitor that wasn't him for time ever more if he tried to pull the wool over her eyes and Hiccup...well Annar had never seen him angry and given several years of pent up and often justified frustration and anger, he didn't want to be there when Hiccup did finally lose it. Not when he commanded the loyalty of every free Dragon on Berk.

"Just so we're clear, I can still wind him up as is a father in-law's duty right?" the Hofferson man asked.

"Go mad" Stoick smiled and they shook on the contract.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Hiccup stood outside enjoying the breeze as best he could while Embla Hofferson watched him closely. The older woman noticed Hiccup's gaze occasionally drifting up to the graves of the honoured dead.

"She'd be proud of you, I hope you know that" Embla knew Hiccup often thought of his mother.

"All I have is what dad told me about this loud, passionate woman he fell in love with at first sight" Hiccup chuckled and then turned to (hopefully) his future mother in-law.

"Did you know her?" he asked suddenly.

"Yeah, I knew your mother. She seemed to run hot and cold. Always very business-like in a fight or at the meetings which she co-chaired with your father" Embla stopped to stifle a giggle.

"What?" Hiccup looked confused.

"Then it would be feasting time and she would transform into this wild spirited woman who spent her time getting drunk, bragging about her swordsmanship and dancing with her husband. Even before she was pregnant with you, she's spin tales of how her son would become the mightiest Viking in the history of Berk" Embla finished.

"For a while I thought it was better that she'd passed away; thought maybe when I was little I'd been a bit of a disappointment for her; dad mentioned I'd not been an easy child for her to birth" Hiccup still had some hang ups about the string of bad luck that had followed him most of his life.

Embla Hofferson strode over to Hiccup and gently pulled him into a tight hug. Hiccup blinked, unsure as to why she was doing this.

"You're mother, the woman I knew, would have punched out anyone who dared to speak ill of you. I remember her giving Ruffnut's grandmother a huge dressing down for saying it was a shame she wasn't born a boy; rather spectacular effort for a woman so close to childbirth herself" she whispered with a hearty chuckle.

"Thank you, Mrs.." Hiccup was cut off by Embla holding her hand up.

"Hiccup, you're a grown man with more prestige than anyone in this village is ever likely to have. I think you've earned the right to call me by my name" she drew back and smiled, her light grey eyes shone softly.

"Thank you, Embla" Hiccup nodded and sat down on a log.

"HICCUP!. EMBLA! Back in here please" Annar Hofferson called out.

Offering honours to Embla, Hiccup followed her inside and they both resumed their seats on the respective sides of the table.

"Before you say anything else, Annar, I'd like to add that I love Astrid very much, and that I will always make sure she and our future children are well provided for" Hiccup spoke his last piece, making sure to use the man's name.

"Hiccup of the Forge, your contract has been accepted graciously. As is our custom, you will be wed after the harvest of this year. You have until that time to produce the armour and axe, the silver will be taken now as pledge of your honourable intentions" Annar stood up and held his hand out to Hiccup.

"And I shall honour that compact, or face the penalty most befitting of the crime" Hiccup took the man's hand in the strongest shake he could.

'Astrid was right, he's grown' Annar smiled and shook Hiccup's hand.

"Annar, I'll come over later to discuss our special arrangements, agreed?" Stoick asked.

"Agreed" the man affirmed.

The four then shared a drink together to celebrate the successful conclusion of their agreement; but Stoick could tell that Hiccup was itching to go and get Toothless so they could find Astrid and share the news. Stoick then planned to allow them to go to the mainland for a couple of weeks: they'd have precious little time together in the follow up to the wedding between the responsibilities they'd have to each other, and Astrid most of all would have extra things to learn.

'A crash course in chieftainship' Stoick thought as he waved his son off.

It wasn't five minutes later he heard the joy filled cry of his son, joined by the distinctive cry of Toothless as the pair took to the sky.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Hiccup ran as fast as he could with his formal prosthetic down to the smithy. In his excitement he'd bumped into a few other people but paid them no heed as he arrived at his destination. Gobber was preparing some iron for smelting and Toothless was heating up the smelting pit when Hiccup literally vaulted over the counter.

"Beard of Thor, what on Earth...Hiccup?" Gobber looked up and saw an ecstatic Hiccup.

Toothless could tell his friend was happy: he was standing straighter and his smile was wide and bright. Sensing success, Toothless jumped up and threw his forepaws around Hiccup and crooned; rubbing his head against the young man's cheek.

"Successful then I take it?" Gobber asked, smiling broadly.

"Yeah. Come on Toothless, lets saddle up and find Astrid" Hiccup said, nodding his head towards the saddle rack.

Hiccup saddled Toothless up as quickly as he could, his excitement causing a few fumbles with the gear system but Toothless simply allowed Hiccup to make his mistakes and clear them up. After triple checking the gears and straps, Hiccup got up and went back inside to his workshop. Hiccup quickly replaced his formal prosthetic with his flying one and made his way outside and jumped up onto Toothless. With a nod, the dragon leapt up and began to fly, both of them making a triumphant cry as they ascended.

"Okay buddy, let's go find my wife" Hiccup whispered.


End file.
